Bigger Fish to Fry
Bigger Fish to Fry is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Cascade Cove district of Aurelia. Plot Following Ricky Harris’s expedition to the fishermen’ island of Miracle’s Point, the player and Lydia landed on the local beach only to find a local fisherman named Milo Ashworth, found roasted over a fire. Dominic was able to confirm that Milo was indeed roasted to death with the rotisserie. The two detectives then suspected fisherman Louis Pledge, fish seller Gianna Gallardo and community leader Augustino Faraldo. They then soon discovered that a filming crew had taken up part of the island for filming, where they suspected camerawoman Daisy Grill and director Lawrence Peterson. After a while, they stopped Daisy Grill from wrecking the film location crime scene. The team were eventually able to arrest Augustine for the murder. The community leader denied burning Milo to death until faced with the overwhelming amount of evidence. Augustine confirmed that Milo was a traitor to the culture of the island, inviting filmmakers and directors to film on the island, destroying the wildlife. He explained that he believed the punishment for traitors was death, so he burned Milo to make him an example and a warning to the rest of the community. In court, Judge Rodriguez was furious at the killer and decided that he should be sentenced to thirty years in jail with mandatory counselling sessions. After the trial, the team learned that Ricky Harris and Yvonne Malstaire had starting shooting at each other. In order to put a truce deal for Ricky, Yvonne directed them to find a key at the filming location to restore before heading to the beach to dig up a treasure chest filled with gold. They then offered it to Ricky as a truce while they continued their search into the king’s treasure. After Augustino helped the player elect Gianna as the community’s new leader, the team headed back to Cascade Cove’s mainland to search for more clues about the location of the king’s treasure. Summary Victim *'Milo Ashworth' (found roasted over a fire) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Augustine Faraldo' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears boots *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect eats maafe Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears boots *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears beads Profile *The suspect wears boots *The suspect smokes *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect wears beads Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears boots Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears beads Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer wears boots. *The killer eats maafe. *The killer has a burn. *The killer wears beads. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Island Bay. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Cooled Ashes, Tackle Box) *Examine Tackle Box. (Result: Metal Label; New Suspect: Louis Pledge) *Talk to Louis Pledge about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Fishing Hut) *Investigate Fishing Hut. (Clues: Torn Brochure, Basket of Tools) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Fish Seller; New Suspect: Gianna Gallardo) *Talk to Gianna Gallardo about the victim’s death. *Examine Basket of Tools. (Result: Faded Plague) *Examine Faded Plague. (Result: Community Plague; New Suspect: Augustino Faraldo) *Talk to Augustino Faraldo about the victim’s murder. *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Burned Plastic) *Analyze Burned Plastic. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears boots) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon: Rotisserie; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Filming Location. (Clues: Locked Camera, Megaphone, Basket of Props) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked; New Suspect: Daisy Grill) *Talk to Daisy about the murder that took place on the island. (Attribute: Daisy wears boots) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Lawrence Peterson) *Interrogate Lawrence about the murder that took place. (Attribute: Lawrence smokes and wears boots) *Examine Basket of Props. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats maafe; New Crime Scene: Bay Shoreline) *Investigate Bay Shoreline. (Clues: Faded Article, Dirty Threat) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Headline) *Analyze Article Headline. (05:00:00) *Interrogate Louis Pledge about the fishing accident. (Attribute: Louis smokes, wears boots and eats maafe) *Examine Dirty Threat. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Examine Brown Flakes. (Result: Tobacco Pipe Ash; Attribute: Augustino smokes) *Interrogate Augustino Faraldo about the threat he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Augustino wears boots and eats maafe) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Daisy Grill from wrecking the filming location. (Attribute: Daisy smokes and eats maafe; New Crime Scene: Rotting Bridge) *Investigate Rotting Bridge. (Result: Locked Box, Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Recorder) *Analyze Recorder. (07:00:00) *Interrogate Gianna Gallardo about the victim verbally trashing her fish stall. (Attribute: Gianna eats maafe) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Splintered Roll) *Examine Splintered Roll. (Result: Failed Footage Restored) *Interrogate Lawrence Peterson about his broken footage roll. *Investigate Fisherman’s Fireplace. (Clues: Fire Poker, Victim’s Cap) *Examine Fire Poker. (Result: Burned Flakes) *Analyze Burned Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Victim’s Cap. (Result: Brown Dust) *Analyze Brown Dust. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beads) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (3/6). (No stars) No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (3/6) *Talk to Augustino about choosing a new leader for his community. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Fishing Hut. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Box. (Result: Candidates’ Files) *Analyze Candidates’ Files. (03:00:00) *Get Gianna Gallardo to lead the community. *See Ricky Harris about what is going on. (Reward: Fisherman’s Cap) *Talk to Yvonne Malstaire about putting a truce. *Investigate Filming Location. (Clue: Broken Key) *Examine Broken Key. (Result: Chipped Key) *Analyze Chipped Key. (06:00:00) *Investigate Island Bay. (Clue: Mound of Sand) *Examine Mound of Sand. (Result: Small Chest) *Give the chest of gold to Ricky Harris in a offer for a truce. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia The case name is based off an idiom, “have bigger fish to fry”, meaning to have more important or more interesting things to do or attend to. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cascade Cove Category:Cases of Aurelia